Rest My Head on Something Real
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: [Finished] When Rico goes down with an injury, Jackie worries over what will become of her on Smackdown. CharactersPairings: Miss JackiexCharlie Haas, TorriexJohn Cena, Kurt Angle, Luther Reigns, the Dudleys, Dawn Marie, Sable
1. Default Chapter

Rest My Head on Something Real  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of WWE and themselves.  
Characters/Pairings: Miss Jackie/Charlie Haas, Torrie Wilson/John Cena, Kurt Angle, Luther Reigns, the Dudleys, Dawn Marie, Sable.

PART 1

The young woman had an unusually nervous look on her face as she hurried down the hall. Her normally smiling and happy demeanor had been replaced with a disheartening frown. The woman who had been watching her closely sped up in order to catch up with her.  
  
"Jackie?" Torrie Wilson called, a concerned look in her eyes as she tucked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "Hey, what's wrong? You look upset."  
  
Jackie Gayda froze in her tracks, sighing quietly as she turned to regard Torrie. Though she probably didn't appear to be, she was relieved that it was her friend that had stopped her. She needed someone to talk to.  
  
"I just found out that Rico's injury is more serious than we all thought. He's going to be sidelined till August, and that's only if all goes well with his rehabbing," she explained with another sigh.  
  
Torrie found herself frowning as well as she reached out to comfortingly take Jackie's hand into her own. She knew how upsetting the news of Rico's hamstring injury was to her, and this only made matters worse. The two of them had always had such a good time working together, and it was a damn shame to see it coming to an end so suddenly.  
  
"Oh, no," she breathed, giving Jackie's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I can only imagine how upset you must be."  
  
"It's not even that I'm upset that's got me so worried, Torr. Rico's a tough guy, I know he'll pull through the injury just fine. But since word's gotten out that he's going to be out for awhile, Kurt Angle wants me to start valeting for someone else... a Superstar of his choosing," Jackie replied.  
  
Torrie rolled her eyes at the mention of the General Manager's name. Ever since Kurt had been appointed GM by Mr. McMahon, the newly acquired power and authority had gone straight to the former gold medalist's head. Doing the jobs required of a man in his position was one thing... but Angle was more than abusing his privelages.  
  
"Oh, so now he gets to choose who you associate with, too? Gee, Mr. Angle gets more and more power by the day, doesn't he?" she said, emphasizing her disdain for the boss when she mentioned his name.  
  
Torrie couldn't even bring herself to pretend to like Kurt anymore, and at this point, she no longer cared if he knew how she felt. Since he had come into power, he had done nothing but make life miserable for her, and for her boyfriend and Kurt's nemesis, John Cena. Despite her sour mood, Jackie smiled at Torrie's comment.  
  
"Well, that comment certainly had John Cena written all over it," she quipped with a laugh.  
  
"Maybe just a little," Torrie replied with a wink. Her boyfriend's words had definitely been influencing for her. John was vocal about everything, but the young man was especially candid on his feelings when the General Manager was the topic at hand. "In face, maybe I can get him to talk to Kurt for you. I'm sure he could get him to change his mind about him being the one to pick who you're going to work with."  
  
"Please, no," Jackie said, shaking her head. "I have a feeling that would leave me worse off than I already am."  
  
"Aw, come on!" Torrie cried with a pout. "It if goes well, you could end up with someone really good... someone like Charlie Haas."  
  
"Torrie, no! I won't put John up to that - God knows Kurt wants to ring his neck already - and I certainly won't... wait a second, Charlie?" she questioned curiously.  
  
She gazed over at the other diva, her stomach dropping a bit as she noted the sly, playful gleam lighting up her blue eyes. She'd seen that look a million times before, and it always meant the same thing. The ever-mischevious Torrie had something up her sleeve.  
  
"Yes, Charlie," she drawled, grinning widely. "You guys should get together. I think you'd be good for him."  
  
Jackie laughed, tossing her head back in disbelief. Of all the schemes Torrie could come up with...  
  
"Me and Charlie? Do you know how weird it would be if the two of us were to hook up?" she asked incredulously.  
  
In the time Charlie had spent tagging with Rico, they'd definitely become friends, but - even though she had to admit that he was very cute - it seemed to her that friends was all they'd ever be. Even if she did take a liking to him, Charlie didn't seem the type to date within the business anyway.  
  
"Well, I was just talking in a managerial sense, but now that you mention it, you two would look absolutely adorable together," Torrie replied.  
  
Jackie could deny it till she was blue, but Torrie knew her too well. She liked Charlie, and the two had an undeniable chemistry together. It would be a crime not to at least try and get them together. She bit her lip thoughtfully, her brain already storming up plans on how to unite the two.  
  
"Torrie, don't even think about it," Jackie said firmly. "I'm perfectly capable of picking up a guy on my own. I just don't see Charlie and I working well without Rico around."  
  
"Well, I see it. Charlie has changed so much since he starting hanging around you, and for the better. His personality was so dry and... well, boring. You injected some color in his life, Jackie, and I..."  
  
"I think the color injecting was Rico's doing," Jackie cut her off, giggling quietly. Torrie laughed as well, but she shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"Rico is colorful alright, but I don't think he is why Charlie has come out of his shell so much. You're doing wonders for the guy, and I think you should go for it," she replied, letting go of her hand.  
  
"So, I'm supposed to get my guy advice from a woman whose former flames consists of the likes of Billy Kidman and Maven?" she shot back.  
  
Torrie resented Jackie's comment, but smiled at the lighthearted laughter accompanying it. She gave her friend a gentle smack on the arm, shaking her head.  
  
"They were flukes!" she cried defensively. "I try my best not to think of those."  
  
"Alright, I'll give you that, but," Jackie said, pausing for emphasis, "lets not forget the long term relationship with Tajiri!"  
  
Torrie's cheeks flushed a bright pink at the mention of her ex- boyfriend's name. That was definitely not one of the most sound moves on her part. Rolling her eyes, she swung once more at her, both women laughing as Jackie ducked out of the way. Torrie scoffed playfully at her before turning away.  
  
"Bitch."


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

"Yo, Kurt... Jackie Gayda's here to see you."  
  
Kurt Angle lifted his gaze from the papers he was looking through at his desk, his eyes resting on his bodyguard and assistant, Luther Raines. He smirked at the mention of the diva's name, giving the burly man before him a nod.  
  
"Send her in," he replied, folding his hands on top of his desk.  
  
The smile playing on his lips remained there as Jackie stepped into his office, closing the door behind her in a very nervous fashion. She approached his desk tentatively, taking a seat only once he had gestured for her to do so. She sighed quietly... the look Angle was giving her alone already had her feeling very uncomfortable. So uncomfortable, in fact, that she found herself almost wishing that she had taken Torrie's advice and allowed John to talk to Kurt for her.  
  
"Well, Jackie, as I'm sure you know, I called you in here to discuss your future here on Smackdown," he said, his tone very professional. "Now, I don't want you being pushed to the backburner, so I've taken it upon myself to compile a list of Superstars that you can work with while Rico recovers from his injury."  
  
He shuffled around through the somewhat messy stack of papers on his desk and pulled a sheet out, handing it over to her. Jackie took the piece of paper from his hand and quickly scanned over the names on it, all of a sudden beginning to feel sick. The names on this list were names of people she'd never be caught dead in the same room with, much less work with. Hell, with names like JBL, the Dudleys, Chavo Guerrero, Rene Dupree... who would want to work with _any_ of them?  
  
"Mr. Angle, with all due respect, I don't really see myself working with any of the guys you've suggested," she said warily, taking a deep breath and she glanced up at him.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes emphatically. He heaved a gigantic sigh, narrowing his eyes at her as though she was making life extremely difficult for him. If he would have just let her decide on her own, none of this would have been happening.  
  
"Somehow I got the feeling you'd say that," he replied, shaking his head. "Luckily for you, I have a plan. I'm going to test you out with some of these individuals, see who you work with best. Trust me when I say all of these men have taken a very keen interest in you."  
  
Jackie wrinkled her nose in distaste at the odd look Angle gave her with his statement. She could tell by the tone of his voice that the men he was referring to were interested only in her physical assets. It was one thing to be oogled over by fans - they were the reason she got paid - but Jackie did not appreciate such treatment from her coworkers. She was not about to be passed back and forth between Angle's friends to be treated like a piece of meat.  
  
"But I don't want to work with them. Not for a month, not for a week, not for one night," she protested, though she knew deep down that her efforts would be futile.  
  
"Well, unfortunately for you, you're not in the position to make that decision. I am, and you will follow my orders. Tonight, the Dudleys have a match against Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio... I expect to see you out there with them," Kurt said, smirking at the shocked look on the young woman's face. "And Jackie? Don't mess up the match. You better do a good job... or I'll have yours."

-----------------------------

Jackie couldn't help but sigh as she stood at ringside, her mind far from the match occurring. She still couldn't believe that Kurt Angle had actually forced her into valeting for the Dudley's. Forcing back a yawn, she tossed her gaze into the crowd, surveying the people. It was obvious in some of the look she was getting from fans in the first few rows that they knew something was wrong. The normally bubbly, radiant diva had grown quiet and withdrawn. Her smile was gone.  
  
Jackie's attention was drawn back to the match in a flash as she heard a loud smash. Bubba Ray Dudley had stopped the lightning fast Mysterio in his tracks, taking him out with a stiff sidewalk slam. He watched as the cruiserweight rolled over in pain, clutching at his ribs. D'Von took care of Van Dam, giving him a swift dropkick, knocking him right off the apron.  
  
With Rob out temporarily out of the picture, the Dudleys capitalized, setting themselves up behind Rey, who was at the moment struggling to get to his feet. Jackie winced as the small man turned around, walking right into a 3D. Before she knew it, Bubba had covered Rey for the three, and the Dudley Boys celebrated in the ring. Her mind suddenly recalling Kurt's, 'Do a good job,' speech, Jackie put a huge grin - a fake one, but a grin no less - on her face, slipping under the bottom rope.  
  
Just as she was about to approach Bubba and D'Von, RVD was back in the ring, and he downed the tag team champions with two swift, hard kicks. Rey found his way off the mat and the fighting picked up again, even though the match had ended, and Jackie found herself in the middle of the turmoil. She backed into a corner and watched, her eyes widening in fear.  
  
Bubba dropped to the ground in front of her, having been kicked in the ribs by RVD. She saw Mysterio from the corner of her eye, crouching before Bubba, laying in wait for him to stand. What happened next was a bit of a blur. Bubba must have caught a glimpse of the shorter man waiting to attack, and - thinking of himself before her safety, of course - grabbed a hold of a very startled Jackie's wrist. He yanked her in front of him in order to shield himself, and by the time Rey noticed what was going on, it was too late to stop. He nailed Jackie with a clothesline and she hit the mat in an instant, a sharp pain shooting through her back. Rey dropped to his knees in a second, concern flooding his eyes.  
  
"Oh man, Jackie, I'm so sorry!" he cried, hovering over top of her as she painfully clutched the small of her back. "I didn't know he was going to do that."  
  
Nodding her head in acceptance to his apology, Jackie shooed him away, not wanting to be in the middle of the action any longer. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply as the pain in her back died down to a dull twinge. When she opened them, she gasped... Bubba Ray was standing before her, a murderous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, leaning down in front of her.  
  
"I... I was just..." she stammered, suddenly finding herself extremely nervous as she backed into a corner. There was no telling what Bubba would do.  
  
Luckily, she didn't have to find out. A burst of applause and cheers erupted from the audience, and someone nailed Bubba from behind. The large man dropped to the mat, and was met with a few more boots to the gut before he rolled out of the ring, grabbing his belt and D'Von and fleeing up the ramp, screaming obscenities all the way.  
  
Jackie took a deep breath and looked up, preparing to thank her savior, whomever he may be. She gasped as she met a pair of brown eyes...  
  
"Charlie..."****


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

Jackie hurried on through the hallway, a slight limp in her step from the accidental clothesline she had received from Rey Mysterio. Her eyes scanned the empty halls back and forth with each beat, the young diva in search of Charlie Haas. He had disappeared so quickly after saving her from Bubba Ray Dudley, she hadn't gotten the chance to thank him. And knowing herself, she wouldn't be able to get to sleep that night if she didn't catch up with him and do just that.  
  
If only she could find him...  
  
She kicked her pace up a notch, shuddering at the thought that she could very well run into one - or worse yet, both - of the Dudley brothers. She sighed with relief as she recognized a locker room door as his. Taking a deep breath, Jackie knocked on the door, pushing it open and entering once she'd heard Charlie's voice on the other side, inviting her to come in. He glanced up and saw her standing in the doorway, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Hey..." he said, a slight tentativeness in his tone.  
  
"Hey," Jackie replied, taking a step into the room. "I've been looking all over the place for you, you vanished after what happened out there."  
  
Charlie looked away for a moment, shuffling around some of the ring gear he had placed on the table beside him. Jackie raised an eyebrow curiously as she took note of the almost shy look taking over his face.  
  
"I-I didn't really see the need to stay out there, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't a big deal," he insisted, shaking his head.  
  
"It was to me," she said sincerely, taking a few steps in his direction. "I just had to stop by and thank you for what you did."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Like I said, it was nothing," Charlie replied, offering her a small smile.  
  
"Well, it was more than nothing to me, Charlie," Jackie said, gently placing her hand on his forearm. "You saved me, and God only knows what would've happened if you didn't come out there. You really helped me out, and whether you feel it was a big deal or not, it means a hell of a lot to me. So, thank you, I really appreciate it."  
  
He nodded, a chill running up his arm at her light touch. Breathing deeply, he hopped onto the table, sitting on it as he paused before speaking.  
  
"A friend of mine was in danger, I couldn't just sit back and watch," he reasoned, looking up at her. "I only did what I felt was the right thing... and by the way, you're very welcome."  
  
Jackie smiled, taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. Then, as if on cue, Charlie stood once more, sealing off the already minimal distance between them. In a very daring, uncharacteristic move, Charlie placed his hands on her waist and ducked his head down towards hers. Jackie's eyes widened slightly as he paused mere centimeters from her face, his lips hovering just in front of hers - until the door swung violently open, banging against the wall. Charlie jumped and took a protective stance in front of Jackie, his eyes narrowing as he saw Kurt Angle, his goon Luther Raines standing just behind him.  
  
"Not to interrupt this touching moment," Angle voiced with annoyance, "but what the hell do you think you were doing out there?"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes, snorting at the General Manager in disgust. Sometimes he wondered why he and Shelton were ever a part of Team Angle in the first place.  
  
"Well, Kurt, I'll tell you exactly what I told Jackie. A friend of mine was in trouble, so I helped them out. In case you weren't aware, they call that loyalty," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kurt shook his head, a smug look on his face as he smirked at the pair. To think he actually used to hang around with that no good excuse for a Superstar. And as he eyed Jackie scornfully, he began to wonder why he ever made the trade for her and Rico in the first place.  
  
"Well, Charlie, I'm glad you're so loyal to your friend Jackie, because you'll get to prove just how loyal you are next week... in a match. You and Jackie will be teaming up to take on Luther here, and... oh, Sable," he replied with a cocky grin.  
  
Charlie shook his head, his gaze traveling from Kurt to Jackie - whom he was positive could beat the living hell out of Sable - and then finally settling on Luther Raines. He spoke to Kurt again, though his eyes stayed focused on the large man behind him.  
  
"You just tell Luter - and that skank, Sable while you're at it - that we'll be ready."

-------------------------------------------  
  
"Torrie, I can't do that."  
  
The blonde woman frowned, pouting up at her boyfriend. Though John found her expression to be adorable, he shook his head. For whatever reason, she was set on the idea that he could get Charlie and Jackie together simply by speaking to Charlie himself. As much as he wanted to see the two together, they weren't in the sixth grade anymore... they'd have to talk to one another about that, not him.  
  
"Oh, why not?" she whined, smacking him gently on the arm. "Charlie's never going to have the guts to ask her out unless someone convinces him he can do it. I don't see why you can't just talk to him."  
  
John laughed, "I don't see why you think I'm some kind of matchmaker. We can't butt into their lives, Torrie. The only ones who can put the two of them together is themselves."  
  
Torrie shook her head, grabbing a hold of John's hand as they entered the arena catering room. She knew very well that Jackie and Charlie were responsible for their own relationship. But what her boyfriend didn't understand was that it was very possible that Charlie would lack the confidence to talk to Jackie about his feelings.  
  
"I never asked you to play matchmaker," Torrie said, glancing up at him. "As far as I'm concerned, the match has already been made. But Jackie's convinced there's nothing but friendship, and Charlie is too damn shy to say anything to her. I just want you to inject a little confidence in him, let him know what to say to her."  
  
John sighed, using his free hand to reach up and smack his forehead.  
  
"Why can't you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Because, you're a guy. Guys are supposed to talk to other guys about this sort of thing. Now come no, he's right over there. If you ever want to get any again, you'll go."  
  
With that, Torrie let go of his hand and gave him a nudge, pushing him in Charlie's direction. John exhaled heavily as he walked away, turning back and shaking his head at her. Torrie shooed him along, giggling to herself. John approached Charlie from behind, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yo, Char, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, John, what's up?" Charlie replied, turning to face him.  
  
Before speaking again, John tossed a glance back in Torrie's direction. He held back a groan as he discovered that she was watching them. If he avoided talking about the subject he had been sent for, she would no doubt find out.  
  
"First thing's first... for the record, Torrie sent me, so if I start stumblin' on my words or whatever, that's why," he explained, to which Charlie laughed. "But anyway, it's about Jackie..."  
  
"What about her?" Charlie asked, rather quickly in John's opinion. His eyes widened noticeably at the mention of the diva's name as well.  
  
"Well, Torrie was just... okay, we were just wondering why you haven't asked her out yet," John stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Ask her out? Why would I do that?" Charlie questioned, trying his best to appear oblivious. John read him like a book, though, and he shook his head.  
  
"Come on, man, I know you guys got something goin' on. Why are you gonna fight it?"  
  
Charlie sighed, dropping the cup he had filled with coffee down to the table. He locked eyes with John, who was gazing at him expectantly.  
  
"It's not that I'm fighting it," he said, taking a deep breath. "It's just... I'm not the best with words. Whenever I try and tell a girl I like her, my words get jumbled up and I end up making an ass of myself. I know I'm a little old for that to be happening, but it does."  
  
"So if you can't tell her how you feel in words, why not just show her?" John suggested, his eyebrows raising a bit. "I mean, actions speak louder than words, don't they?"  
  
Charlie nodded, thinking back to a few days ago, when he and Jackie were talking in his locker room. He had come so close to kissing her, and he probably would have, had Angle not barged in.  
  
"Actually, I almost did, the other night," he admitted. "Jackie came into my locker room after I saved her from the Dudleys, and I almost kissed her. I would have, too, but Angle came in and made that damn match before I got the chance."  
  
"Baldy does have a way of ruining moments," John said, shaking his head. "But ya know what... if you came that close to doing it then, why not try one more time?"  
  
"I don't know, man," Charlie said, a hesitant gaze in his eyes. "She looked pretty surprised... you think she'd go for it?"  
  
John glanced back in Torrie's direction, noticing that since they had separated and he started talking with Charlie, Jackie had joined her. The two women were off in a corner, giggling as they eyed the two men across from them. He chuckled to himself, turning back to Charlie and giving him a playful swat on the arm.  
  
"I definitely think so."


	4. Part 4

**PART 4**

Torrie found herself strolling down the arena hallway, having a talk with her fellow Smackdown diva, Dawn Marie. The two hadn't really spoken in quite some time, and since neither were scheduled to appear on that night's show, they decided they'd spend the evening together. That way, they could catch up on each other's lives - and with the way Dawn Marie loved to chat for hours on end, they'd need an entire evening.  
  
"So, how are things with John?" Dawn asked curiously, a sly grin on her pretty face.  
  
Torrie smiled... one of the things she'd loved most about the brunette was how easy going she was when it came to men. She had actually dated John before he and Torrie got together, and not only was she not bitter over their relationship, she remained close friends with both of them.  
  
"They're pretty good, except for the fact that he's not speaking to me on account of me telling him to get a hair cut," she answered, giggling as Dawn raised an eyebrow. "See, he insists that he doesn't need one because he's always got a hat on. I've tried explaining that it's not going to stop his hair from growing, but he'll have none of that. I think he just doesn't want to get it done because I told him to."  
  
"He's so stubborn. I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like he's got long hair like Edge or Jericho," Dawn replied with a shrug and a smile. Running a manicured finger through her hair, she continued, "Speaking of hair, I'll need to stop by the locker room and get some hairspray before we head out. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing else to do," Torrie said with a nod. Then, from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Jackie Gayda, who was stretching in the a corner, preparing for her upcoming match with Charlie against Sable and Luther Reigns. "On second thought, Dawn, you go ahead. I'll meet you in the locker room in a few."  
  
Turning her head in the direction Torrie was looking, Dawn too saw Jackie. She smiled at Torrie, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Alright, see you in a little!" she said cheerily, sauntering away.  
  
Torrie waved goodbye and then turned on her heels, heading in Jackie's direction. She approached her friend slowly, remaining silent as she took note of her serious, determined demeanor. She was almost hesitant to speak, as she didn't want to startle her obviously focused friend.  
  
"Hey..." she voiced tentatively, sending Jackie a warm smile when the young woman looked up. "I just wanted to drop by and wish you good luck tonight... with the match and with Charlie."  
  
The serious expression on Jackie's face dwindled away, and she rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
"You're never going to get off my case about him, are you?" she asked with a laugh, shaking her head.  
  
"Not until you guys hook up," Torrie stated, placing her hands on her hips. She frowned when Jackie once again shook her head. "Oh come on, you're killing me! You two _have_ to get together, you just have to."  
  
"I think I should focus on my match first, Torr. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll start thinking about Charlie," Jackie replied, hoping that her response would be enough to satisfy her ever persistent friend, at least for the moment.  
  
"True... though I know you won't have any trouble with Sable," she said with an eyeroll.  
  
Torrie didn't hold her former Playboy co-cover girl and friend in the highest regard anymore. In fact, she couldn't stand her. No one really could, though, as Sable was incredibly hard to please. The only one who got along with her was Dawn, and that was only because Dawn was _everyone's_ friend. Jackie laughed at the look of distaste on Torrie's face at the mention of Sable's name.  
  
"Let's just say I'm confident I'll do just fine in that department," she assured her with a wink, rising from the floor. "I have to go meet Charlie, but thanks for the well wishes, and I promise... I'll toss one extra hard punch just for you."  
  
As Jackie walked away, a satisfied smirk played on Torrie's lips.  
  
"That's my girl!"

-------------------------------------  
  
Charlie didn't understand women. Not all women, actually... just women like Sable, who had the guts to step in the ring with him. He had felt her nails rake into his back - she had attacked him while he wasn't looking, of course - and God knew those tings didn't belong to Luther Reigns. He turned to face her, regarding her in disbelief as she began to holler at him. Was she really so stupid that she'd pick a fight with a man twice her size? Part of him wanted to knock the smug look righ toff of her face, but he just couldn't. He was too much of a gentleman to hit a woman - even one who deserved it.  
  
Shaking his head, Charlie turned his back to her, marching over to the corner of the ring. He grinned as he extended his hand to Jackie, who had been eagerly waiting for his tag. He gladly tagged her in, stepping aside as the blonde woman immediately went after Sable. He couldn't hold back a cheer as Jackie took Sable out with a rough clothesline, and he couldn't hold back a gasp when the older woman did the same only a minute or so later.  
  
The contest was pretty much back and forth, neither of the two women having the clear upper hand, until Jackie nailed Sable with a DDT, leaving her lying prone in the center of the ring. In a rather daring move on her part, Jackie walked to the far corner of the ring, climbing the ropes and perching herself on top of them. Though Charlie was a bit concerned for her safety, he knew that if she nailed this move, it would be the end of the match. Just as he was about to cheer for her, he saw something out of the corner of his eye... Luther Reigns eyeing Jackie murderously from the floor just below her.  
  
Charlie hopped off the apron and bolted in their direction, taking Luther down before he could act. The two men dropped to the floor, and Charlie began nailing into him with all his might. Next thing he knew, the bell sounded and he looked up to see the referee raising Jackie's hand in victory. Forgetting about Luther for a moment, Charlie slid into the ring, stepping over Sable and approaching Jackie. She threw her arms around him, beaming with excitement as he lifted her from the mat, spinning her around in the air. When he placed her back to her feet, she gazed up at him, their eyes locking.  
  
As he eyed her intently, Charlie could hear the voices in his head - those voices being John's and his own - telling him to go for it. He had to stop putting his feelings on the back burner and go for what he truly wanted.  
  
So, he did... he kissed her.


	5. Part 5

**PART 5**

Jackie once again found herself racing through the halls in search of Charlie, and once again the former tag team champion was nowhere to be found. This time, her desire to find him was much stronger, and as a result there was a bit more speed in her step. He had fled from the ring so quickly after kissing her, she hadn't even gotten a chance to react, which - had he given her the opportunity to - she would have done so favorably.  
  
"Where the hell could he be?" she asked herself as she passed by his empty locker room, which she discovered to be empty.  
  
She couldn't believe what was going on. The events occurring within the last five minutes alone were a whirlwind in her mind. A few minutes later, just as she was about to give up, she spotted him. His back was to her, and he was walking so briskly in the other direction that Jackie had to run in order to catch up.  
  
"Charlie!" she called, wincing as he froze in his tracks. "Charlie, where are you going?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Charlie turned to face her. He could only hope that she wouldn't take note of just how red his boiling cheeks were. He was mortified over what he had just done.  
  
"Jackie, look, about what just happened..." he began, his gaze dropping immediately to the floor. He knew he wouldn't even be able to give her the common decency of looking her in the eye, he was that thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm really sorry... I don't know what came over me."  
  
Jackie frowned, "Sorry? Why on earth are you sorry?"  
  
"Because," he shrugged, "I should have said something to you first. I mean, I just went off and kissed you, in front of ten thousand people, no less. It was just disrespectful, it was wrong of me, and it was..."  
  
"Spurr of the moment?" Jackie finished for him with a smile. "It's called spontaneity, Charlie, and most women happen to find it very attractive."  
  
A nervous laugh escaped Charlie's lips as he dared to look up at her. Maybe being a little spontaneous worked well with most women, but he didn't want most women. He wanted Jackie. And if he learned _anything_ about her in the time they'd spent working together, it was that Miss Jackie was not most women.  
  
"Women like you, I'm sure as hell hoping," he said quietly, his eyes dropping down again.  
  
"Yes Charlie, women like me," Jackie replied with a laugh, moving closer to him.  
  
She took his hand in hers, calming his wired nerves with her soft, gentle touch. He glanced up at her again, sending her an adorable half smile. Nodding his head in the direction he was walking before she stopped him, he gestured for her to walk along with him. The pair strolled hand in hand, in silence for a long while, till Charlie spoke again.  
  
"Even if you don't care, I still wish I hadn't kissed you out there," he said.  
  
A second after he made the statement, he cringed, suddenly feeling the urge to kick himself. _Open mouth, insert foot,_ he thought to himself. He looked at Jackie, who wore a confused look on her otherwise lovely face.  
  
"What I meant was, uh... I didn't want to kiss you like that out there, in front all those people, and the way I did it. Call me old fashioned, but I normally don't kiss a girl till after I had a date with her... not after I wrestled a match with her."  
  
Jackie smiled softly, cocking her head to the side and looking up at him.  
  
"Being a traditional romantic is very attractive," she said with a nod of approval.  
  
Pausing from her walk, she stepped in front of him, wrapping her arms around his lean waist. Charlie laughed, returning the hug.  
  
"What happened to spontaneity?" he questioned, playfully narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Well, I guess you've just got it all," she replied, winking at him.  
  
Charlie laughed again, but he shook his head. Despite how nervous and uneasy he felt only a few moments ago, he feld unusually calm. He supposed Jackie just had that effect on him... she brought out sides in him he didn't even know existed. Whatever doubts or insecurities he had concerning their relationship dwindled away in her presence.  
  
"Not quite," he said, tentatively forward.  
  
He sealed off all the distance between them and lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers. Jackie not only responded this time, but the blonde woman responded eagerly. When they parted a few moments later, Charlie gave her a satisfied smile.  
  
"Now I've got it all."  
  
"John, did you see that?!" Torrie squealed, snatching her boyfriend's arm excitedly. "He kissed her! I can't believe it, they're finally together!"  
  
John shook his head, eyeing Torrie in amazement. She had the two of them crouching behind the corner of a wall for nearly five minutes, since they'd happened to walk up behind them. Torrie was on her way back to the locker room to meet Dawn Marie, whose hair spraying extravaganza turned in to, "I need more makeup, too... and I'll have to get changed." She had insisted they stay behind to watch the pair interact, and vehemently refused John's suggestion that they go congratulate them on winning their match.  
  
"Louder Torrie, I don't think the Raw roster heard you," he quipped, placing a finger to her lips.  
  
"Oh, shut up. I can't help it, it's cute! Look at them," she said, clapping her hands together in delight.  
  
"I see it, Torr, and it's terrific," he said sincerely, "but I think we've done enough watching for now... let's leave them alone."  
  
"Aw, come on," she pouted, her gaze locked on the two as Charlie pressed his forehead to Jackie's, kissing her once more. "They're too damn cute. And besides, we're not hurting anyone."  
  
John sighed, smacking his forehead dramatically. Considering the countless times he'd lost battles with Torrie, he didn't even know why he bothered to instigate them.  
  
"No, babe, but you are spying," he pointed out matter of factly.  
  
"Shut up," she spat with a laugh. Then, with a sigh of her own, she turned away from the couple. "Oh, fine. But you have to admit, it's about time they got together."  
  
"Yeah, it is," John nodded in agreement. "These types of things always work out on in the end. I gotta admit, I'm proud of my boy for getting the job done. They look awesome together."  
  
"Oh, I'm happy for Charlie, but even more so for Jackie," Torrie said with a smile. "She's been looking for love since the day she got here."  
  
John laughed, "And who woulda thought she'd find it in a man crazy enough to tag with Rico?"  
  
_It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way it feels  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself_  
  
::The End::


End file.
